


My wild angel

by Syperius



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I have no idea, M/M, winged au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syperius/pseuds/Syperius
Summary: Hunter Kylo finally catches the catch of his life. The creature itself is very pissed though.





	My wild angel

"I got you." Kylo Ren, the hunter who lived in the forest smirked and put the net gun back on his back. He had a row of different kinds of knives attached to his belt and he chose one as he trailed behind his prey. It had managed to escape even with the net trapping him but not far. There were so many broken twigs and pressed plants that even someone who didn't hunt wouldn't be able to miss the marks. 

Kylo saw the creature on the ground, heaving from all the struggling. It didn't make a move to get up anymore though, it was too tired. "Hmm." The hunter was a bit disappointed. He remembered the first time he had seen the magnificent being, but now catching him didn't compare with the fantasies he had conjured in his mind. This was too easy, too fast. Kylo crouched down and ran his on it's big dark red wing. The primary feathers were brighter, matching more with its fiery hair. The tail feathers were poking out from the net. "So soft. Your feathers could be used in so many ways." He hummed. What he said earned him a reaction: the creature turned to glare at hunter, its bright eyes warning him not to even think about anything like that ever again. 

"So, you do understand me."

The winged creature didn't say anything back, but it did look very angry. 

"Very well... let's get this done with. Don't worry, I will make the end swift for you." It was mercy. Kylo was a hunter but he wasn't cruel. He didn't like to make the things he hunted suffer. He brought his knife up, but he hesitated when the anger in the creatures eyes changed into pure fear. It tugged at his heart. How would he be able to kill it? It was clearly a lot more than just a deer or a wild pig. It would be a magnificent kill but a part of him knew that killing it would be a big loss for the world. He was torn. His lip wavered and he tried to harden himself. To just do it. End it. He had dreamed about this.

Kylo brought the knife down. It sunk to the ground, and he shouted in frustration. "Don't look at me like that!" The creature didn't stop. It shifted though, struggling again against its net prison around it. The wings were in such a bad position it couldn't use them to break free. Why would he want to kill something so beautiful? Kylo growled at himself and sat down to think. The bright eyes didn't look at him anymore and it looked like it was pretending to be dead now. 

"Fine..." Kylo had made his decision. He pulled his knife back up and started cutting the net to free it. The creature seemed to freeze and Kylo had no idea what it was thinking. Probably deeply confused. He would be. As the cords around it started to loosen up, it tensed. Almost like growing in size yet Kylo knew it was impossible. It was telling him to back off. Kylo didn't.

The next second he was on his back, and something was keeping him there. The winged creature was furiously staring down at him, its big magnificent wings spread and for a moment Kylo thought it'd be able to kill him with a slash of its wing. Instead the creature bared his teeth and growled at him. And then it was gone, flying deeper into the forest. Kylo kept staring at the spot where it had disappeared like he was in love. He wanted to find it again.


End file.
